


Wish Upon A Star

by jackscrutchie



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Disney, Drabble, Driving, Fluff, M/M, Roadtrip, Short, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackscrutchie/pseuds/jackscrutchie





	Wish Upon A Star

Adam hung his arm out the BMW’s window, his head resting comfortably against the headrest. It was one of the first nice days out this spring. Of course, that warranted the windows down and jackets left in the back seat. He and Ronan had spent the day out together, not doing anything in particular. They drove and drove with no specific location in mind only stopping for food and, at Adam’s request, ice cream. He wasn’t even entirely sure where they were anymore. “Hey, Ronan?” He asked quietly, but loud enough to be heard over the soft Disney music playing in the background.

“What? Got a feeling we aren’t in Kansas anymore?” Ronan didn’t look at him, his own arm out the window and tapping the beat against the door.

“Seriously. How far out of Henrietta are we?” He shook his head and smiled, not bothering to try and conceal his warm accent. The sky had long since turned dark and there were no real signs of civilization to be seen. Just a stretch of empty land run through by a winding highway was lit by an occasional street light. Over all, it was actually a bit unnerving.

“Don’t worry sweetcheeks,” he looked over at Adam and grinned the snark clear in his voice and visible on his face. “I know where we are.” He turned his focus back to the road and pressed the gas.

’ - Shining, shimmering, splendid!’

He had originally turned the music on as a joke — Trying to get a rise out of Ronan but it ended up with them singing each song as a duet. Of course, Ronan didn’t know every word of every song and would end up cursing, Adam laughing and — At one point, though neither would admit it, their fingers laced together. And still, Adam’s left hand and Ronan’s right clasped tightly around each other. Adam smiled, and leaned his head back to once again look out the window. He’d never seen so many stars…

A short time later, the BMW rolled to a gentle stop and Ronan released Adam’s hand to pull up the parking brake. “What are we doing?” Adam blinked and looked around. They were still on that long stretch of highway, still no sign of life. “Did you see something?”

“No.” Ronan opened the door and got out, not having to bother with his seat belt because he never wore one. Adam sat and looked forward completely lost and unsure what to do. Maybe Ronan thought he had a flat? He was startled out of his moment of contemplation by Ronan opening his door and gesturing with his head for him to get out. Adam raised a brow skeptical, but unbuckled and joined Ronan outside of the car. “Look.” He tilted his head back and Adam did the same.

Adam gasped, his mouth hanging open. The sky above him was breath-taking to say the very least. Not once in his life had he ever seen so many stars in the sky. He’d always known they were there — But Henrietta, albeit small, was quite bright at night. It drowned out the stars and made them less brilliant. Or maybe it was just that way in his own corner of that little town. Here there was so little light, Adam saw billions of them shining radiantly over head. His eyes were wide his lips pulled back into a smile. “This is — It’s amazing!”

Ronan shrugged a bit and rubbed at the back of his neck. “I come out here every so often when I need —” He cut himself short and walked to the front of the car. “When I need a break.”

And Adam understood. Without another word, Ronan climbed onto the hood and leaned back against the windshield for a better view of the night sky. For a moment, Adam just stood not sure if he’d be a welcome added weight on Ronan’s precious car. Though all the convincing he needed was a short nod from Ronan and a shift in his position. Adam carefully climbed up and leaned against him, his head finding a comfortable spot against Ronan’s chest. Ronan moved his arm up to wrap it around Adam, a small smile creeping onto his face. He watched Adam watching the sky. He nuzzled closer to him each time Adam’s eyes lit up at the sight of a falling star. The music was still playing softly in the background --

’ - And it’s like the fog has lifted.. ’

With each fallen star, they both wished. They wished that just once, they could swallow their pride and say that something both of them thought. Those words lingered at both of their lips. Words that were thought, but never spoken.

Silence. They sat like that for what seemed like hours before Adam opened his mouth, his eyes feeling heavy. “Ronan?”

‘Tale as old as time.’

“Mmm.” Ronan turned his head to press his lips into Adam’s hair.

For a moment, Adam thought about letting himself say it. He thought about how freeing it would feel to finally have it out in the open. He wondered if Ronan would push him away in disgust. Because of course, he was unlovable. This had to be pity — Or friends with benefits. There was no way anyone would ever feel this way about Adam. He would always be second to everyone. Words haunted his thoughts — Consequences. ” — Thank you for today.” Was all he could bring himself to say, unaware of Ronan’s twisted stomach. Unaware of Ronan’s beating heart and his own desire to say those same three words…

”.. You’re welcome.”


End file.
